With a little bit of luck
by WerewolfAlpha
Summary: Fairies were renowned for being beautiful little creatures with very little intellect and a nasty habit of being utter little bastards. However, no-one told them that even the actions of pests could bring about changes that would throw a spanner in the gears of life. Little Harry Potter finds this out the hard way. NOTICE: Re-write in progress.
1. In which Harry's world goes Boom

**Summary: Fairies were renowned for being beautiful little creatures with very little intellect and a nasty habit of being utter little bastards. However, no-one told them that even the actions of pests could bring about changes that would throw a spanner in the gears of life. Little Harry Potter finds this out the hard way. Slash, Probable HP/OMC/OMC Creature!Harry Different!School**

 **Disclaimer: Do you really think someone like me could have the patience to sit down and write 7 bloody books about magic and men in funny dresses? No, of course not, so don't sue. All I own is creative licence and a brain with a few too many loose screws that fell down the back of the sofa.**

"The cake" Talking

'…Hello?' Thoughts

 _~Grape soda~ Mind Speech_

 ** _~Slytherin! ~ Parseltounge_**

 **"Kaboom" Spells**

THISLINEISALINETHATLOOKSLIKEALINEBECAUSEITISALINEANDISSERVINGTHESAMEPURPOSEASALINE

Fairies were utter fiends. That much becomes clear to anyone who is stupid enough to put their fingers near the tiny humanoids and nearly gets them bitten off. They are a pest, much like their cousins the doxies and pixies, but beautiful and just a bit more humanoid. That being said, they are most definitely suckers when it comes to children. They dote on and play games with the children of wizards while making rude gestures to the parents trying to make them leave. They are also very curious, which, when one has the intellect of a bowtruckle, can be very dangerous to everything around them.

Such was the case of Harry Potter, a little baby of eight months who was always delighted by the little people who sometimes played with him when mummy and daddy were busy. However, during one such playtime, a loud fat man that looked like he had had a few too many casserole dinners came into the nursery and proceeded to give the little boy lots of nasty potions, interrupting the fairies' playtime with the boy, and that would never do. While their brethren were whizzing about angrily overhead, two young fairies saw a small shiny bottle sticking out of the fat man's pocket, and decided that the little boy should get a pretty drink to make up for having to drink all the nasty things, and took it. Waiting until the portly man was gone, the fairies flew over to the child and emptied the bottle that was about half their size into the boy's mouth, causing him to giggle as he swallowed down the golden liquid.

Now, as any idiot with even a Dreadful in Potions could tell you, Felix Felicis is one of the few true light potions in the world, and therefore should not be mixed with any harmful potion under any circumstances. Unfortunately, fairies were not able to understand the seriousness of their actions, (Unlike the Fӓe, which very much despise any who would dare to insinuate that they were related to the idiotic fairy race) and their utter lack of any knowledge regarding potions didn't help them in this matter. Now, due to the dubious nature of the potions that Young Harry had previously ingested, the Liquid Luck had a very different effect than it normally does. Instead of subtly influencing the world around the drinker to achieve one's goals, the potion decided to manifest itself in the young boy's karma, which would give bursts of tremendous luck to compensate for the terrible misfortune that the boy would encounter throughout his life. For now though, he was happy, and the warped potion was perfectly content to remain inactive.

And so, with the actions of a few _dubiously_ innocent fairies, Harry Potter's destiny was forever changed into a much stranger one.

THEPREVIOUSLINEISAKNOWLEDGEDBYTHISLINEBUTHASBEENGIVENAWARNINGTOSTOPPESTERINGREADERS

Harry sighed as he looked out the window. It was July 31st, his birthday, and he was slowly recovering from the most recent beating he had received from his oh so wonderful relatives, the Dursleys.

The beautiful snowy owl on his desk let out a croon, and Harry smiled while turning away from the window so that the neighbours couldn't see the 'delinquent nuisance' letting out tears. The owl wasn't Hedwig, she had been murdered by Vernon during the summer before forth year, as a 'going away present'.

It was actually Fawkes, the phoenix had disguised himself as Hedwig once he had broken free of Dumbledore's control during the beginning of the Triwizard tournament. He had flown straight to Harry at the Owlery were Harry had been hiding trying to understand why Ron had betrayed him, and immediately entered a familiar bond with the boy. Dumbledore had been madder than Harry had ever seen him that week, wearing only black instead of his normal flamboyant colours and stomping around the castle giving detentions. Harry was very glad that Fawkes could glamour his appearance, or else he would have been screwed to buggery.

Fawkes had explained through their new-found telepathic link that Dumbledore had captured him in his youth on a burning day, and bound him to the old man with a slave bond. Neither of them knew how it had been broken, and Harry simply chalked it up to being one of his strange pieces of miraculous luck.

Strange but fortunate things had a habit of happening to him when he was at his lowest, such as the Philosopher's stone spontaneously creating Elixir of life to heal Harry from the fatal cutting curse Quirrel had been able to cast without him using the required rituals, or the Basilisk somehow not landing a single blow on him until they ended up stabbing each other.

He'd also had the fortune of finding a basilisk egg in the old nest behind Slytherin's stone face, which he'd hidden in his trunk under protection charms until he found a way to hatch it. He was trying to keep it a secret, since Britain wasn't exactly approving of people who tried to raise _XXXXX_ rated creatures.

The whole Sirius Black incident had been horrible though, nothing good ever seemed to happen that year, apart from Harry getting the Marauder's map and meeting Lupin and Sirius. He hadn't actually bonded very much with Sirius though, and that had shown during the summer of his fifth year, when an awkwardness fell between them when they tried to talk to each other at Grimmauld.

The fact that he had discovered that dragons spoke Parseltounge had been another of those lucky breaks, and Harry had been able to both talk the Hungarian Horntail into giving him the fake egg, and made a lasting friend, having snuck into the forest to spend time with her before the dragons went back to their reserve. Ron had never been his friend since, yelling at him for using so called 'dark magic' to win. Harry didn't understand the problem that wizarding society had with Parseltounge. So what? He spoke snake. It was just a language, and there was no reason for it to be called dark other than the fact that Voldemort spoke it.

The new wand had been an interesting turn though, Fawkes had flashed back to Dumbledore's office shortly after they had bonded, bringing back the knobbly wand that Dumbledore always used. Fawkes had said that it wasn't actually the old man's, and that it was a powerful artefact that empowered spells. The fact that it hummed when near the cloak was another mystery, but he hadn't had any leads on that front, so he'd put it out of mind. His old wand was stashed with his cloak, he didn't really need it for magic while he had this new one, but it was sentimental, and he needed to use it when he was at Hogwarts to keep up appearances.

Voldemort's return in the graveyard had been rather odd though, Harry's blood had somehow refused to take part in the ritual, rolling into the dirt and avoiding the cauldron at all costs. Wormtail had been forced to kidnap a random muggle and use their blood instead, and as a result, Harry had managed to destroy Voldemort's right arm when the freak had tried to touch his forehead. Wormtail had paid for that blunder with his life, and Voldemort had been forced to make himself a silver replacement arm. The monster had forced him to duel then, but Harry had managed to escape with Cedric's and Wormtail's corpses, securing Sirius's freedom and his own condemnation in the process. Fudge was an utter coward.

Fifth year was hell, with the trial almost getting him kicked out of the entire wizarding world for defending his cousin if it hadn't been for Dumbledore, the subsequent summer at Grimmauld, which had been awkward for everyone involved, and the reign of Umbitch. Umbridge had done her very best to make life hell for every student whose parents didn't bribe the Ministry, such as Malfoy, and Harry had a nasty scar on his hand from her detentions. With the constant visions of Voldemort, he'd been angry and frustrated all year, and it took the vision of Sirius being tortured, only to find him sitting in front of the fire at Grimmauld, to admit that they needed to stop.

Apparently, the last vision had been a trap for him, and several high-profile Death Eaters had almost been captured skulking around the mysterious Department of Mysteries waiting for him. They would have been caught if it weren't for Voldemort appearing personally to rescue and torture them, finally opening Fudge's eyes and forcing him to admit that he was wrong, and Voldemort had indeed returned. He'd asked Madam Pomfrey for dreamless sleep potions for the holidays, and so far, they'd stopped any visions.

 _~Harry? ~_ Harry snapped out of his tired brooding to face Fawkes. The bird was looking at him kindly, and spoke again gently _~It's almost midnight, don't you want to wait for your birthday and inheritance? ~._

Harry started, he had completely forgotten about that. Fawkes had said that wizards' magical inheritance, the maturing of their power and unlocking of any family secrets, was on their 16th birthday, and he had almost fallen asleep! "Thanks Fawkes, I almost forgot" Harry rubbed his brow awkwardly.

The disguised flamebird chortled to himself quietly, he loved having such a cute partner, it had been hell living with the old goat and following his every whim, and he was very much glad that it was over. _~Well, it's not long, and you'll be a matured wizard~_

Harry glanced at the clock, the only thing he owned other than Dudley's old clothes that the Dursleys had bought him, and that was only for knowing when to start breakfast. _11:58_. Blimey, he had almost missed it! He scrunched up his nose, and began counting down the seconds.

THISLINEWISHESTHATITHADEYESTOCLOSE,SOTHATITCOULDFALLASLEEPANDIGNORETHEFIRSTTWOLINES'BICKERING

Inside the young boy's body, the potion that had laid mostly dormant started absorbing the negative karma that the boy had received. Until now, it had only provided small miracles, and those had been assisted by the boy's accidental magic, but now it was time to release the potions that it had mixed with from his body, and give Harry his reward for surviving the abuse that he had. Destroying the blocks on the boys magic, which had been limiting over 90% of his power, it worked its way into the scar and destroyed the horcrux that had been created when the potion had blocked the killing curse. That finished, the potion found that Harry still had a lot more owed to him, and set out through his blood, searching for powers that had long been lost to his family through interbreeding and bringing them to the surface. It also brought creature blood to the surface, and with the last of its power, destroyed the horcrux in the Gaunt family ring, and sent an image to the bird. Its power gone, the potion faded away, leaving behind a changed person.

.THISSTRINGOFWORDSLOOKSUPONYOUWITHCONTEMPT

Fawkes watched in fascination as his young friend's body glowed with sheer golden power, the bed incinerating and windows shattering. The firebird itself felt the powerful pressure of the magic, despite being a creature of the same origin. Fawkes gave a skwark of alarm as the now unconscious Harry's body snapped and broke to repair and change the damage he had gone through and the creature he was now. A tail burst out from his jeans, scaly and thick, and those same scales started to cover his body until he was coated in a second skin of bright emerald scales. Talons burst forth from his hands and feet and his hair fell out and turned to ash, replaced with a brace of shining golden horns. Wings burst out from his back in a shower of gore, coated in those same radiant scales and tipped with golden talons.

Fawkes ripped his eyes away from the scene at the sound of horrid shouting, and realised what was going to happen. He flew above Harry and readied his talons as the three Dursleys, two of them fatter than sea cows and the other as thin as a twig, burst into the room and screamed. Before Fawkes could even attempt to protect his young friend however, a golden tendril sped out of the still glowing Harry and struck all three Dursleys, turning them to ash.

Fawkes then flinched, almost falling out of the air when an image of a place called Little Hangleton and a ring inside a shack burned their way into his mind. Fawkes then turned around to look at Harry as he fell to the ground, no longer supported by the glowing light, and faded back into a peaceful sleep on his bed of ashes. Fawkes took a moment to digest all that had happened, before sighing and making his way down to the boy's side, laying over him. 'Well, as much as I prefer you to the old coot, you're just as troublesome as he was Harry.'

THEPREVIOUSLINENEEDSTOGROWUP

Dumbledore happily sat in his office eating lemon drops laced with calming potion. Everything was going as planned, Potter was still showing no signs of breaking the power limiters he had Horace put in him as a child, -just another thing for the poor man to hold a guilty conscience for-, Horace would come back to the school so that Severus would finally be able to teach the brats some magic, Minerva was as clueless as ever and the goblins had yet to find his theft of the Hufflepuff cup, which he had destroyed and promptly gloated over with a glass of firewhiskey. Now the only Horcruxes to destroy were the diadem that was hidden in the Room, the snake, the ring, which he was going to collect in a week or so, and the Potter boy. True there was that insolent bird and the elder wand, but those had no effect on his plans to make Potter a scapegoat and take the fall by sacrificing himself to Tom. When the boy was dead, he could easily take the cloak, and the Hallow of Power would make its way back into his possession in due time. Yes, everything was going smoothly.

-this line wants a change in pace-

Harry groaned as he woke up, muscles sore and back aching. He had no idea what had happened after he passed out, but he was dizzy and sore and he had a bad feeling that he was about to find out. _~Harry?...Can you hear me? ~_ Blearily, he turned towards Fawkes' mental voice. His gaze found the bird, and within an instant he was pummelled with a big bundle of crimson feathers and mentally assaulted with worry. _~OhmygoodnessHarryIwassoworriedwhatonearthdidyoudoandhowareyouevenstillalive?!~_

"Ugh, geez Fawkes, what's wrong? Why're you so upset anyway? Besides, I'm fine, just sore, and anyway, why're you out of your disguise? I thought you were trying to hide from Uncle Vernon by being Hedwig."

Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the frantic bird, trying to keep Fawkes calm, as he was obviously upset about something. He felt really heavy, as if he was carrying Hagrid on his shoulders. "So anyway, what's wrong? You're always calm and collected so why the panic?"

 _~Because you were asleep for 3 days Harry, I thought you were in a coma~_

Harry's eyes burst open and bulged. '3 DAYS? Holly Shit! What happened? Oh no… Uncle Vernon's gunna be pissed!' Harry quickly let go of Fawkes and got up to get down into the kitchen to make breakfast, only to fall right back again. _~Harry!~_

Harry put his hands on the ground to push himself up again, but froze when he felt something scaly under his hand. "F-Fawkes …what am I holding?"

Harry had no idea what to expect, but his stomach grew cold when after a pregnant pause, he heard Fawkes' answer. _~…Your tail…Harry... Harry?~_

Harry picked himself up off the floor slowly, minding the added weight and ignoring Fawkes' cautious but panicked tone as he stumbled and wobbled his way out of his room and across the landing to the bathroom, where he stood in shock at the visage in the full-body mirror before him.

Facing Harry in the mirror was something he just couldn't comprehend. It was a strange dragon-man with a crown of sharp golden horns, a bright yellow-green eye and a glowing crimson eye with slitted pupils, a long forked tongue and sharp teeth filling his mouth. Hulking behind the teen in the mirror were two giant emerald wings, scales running over the surface like jewels and tipped with golden spikes.

If that wasn't enough, he could see and feel a large scaly tail coming out of his pelvis. Reaching around with quivering hands, he touched the wings, flinching when scales of the same brilliant emerald rippled into being over his skin. They were small, feeling smooth like snake skin under his palm, but he flinched away from himself when he noticed that his fingernails had been replaced with sharp, inch-long claws, with his toes being replaces with three curved golden talons, a fourth jutting out of each of his strange new ankles. Shaking fiercely, he started as he saw Fawkes alight on the towel rack, obviously cautious. _~Harry?~_

Turning to Fawkes, he drew in a breath and asked in a deceptively calm voice, "Fawkes, What am I?"

DOESTHISLINELOVERLEMURS?NO,DON'TBESTUPID

The Manager of the accounts of the Potter family, Poggle Grimpletoad, swallowed deeply as he anxiously looked into the eyes of Ragnok the Greater, Manager of Gringotts and second only to King Jareth and Queen Sarah. "Tell me Poggle, what gave you the impression that allowing theft from one of our wealthier clients would ever be forgiven by Gringotts?" Poggle gulped again as his superior growled in his face before yelling, "Guards, feed him to the dragons." Ignoring the screaming and kicking of the former employee of Gringotts, Ragnok gestured towards a random human employee before demanding a returning portkey to the Potters' residence, ignoring the Ministry's laws against unsanctioned portkeys. "If no-one can do their jobs, then I'll have to do it."

EIGHTOUTOFNINELINESRECOMENDTHATYOUREADTHEM

Harry had calmed slightly by the time Fawkes had encouraged him to make his way downstairs, Fawkes perched on his shoulder as he re-learnt how to make his body move the way he wanted it to. Fawkes then surprised Harry by jumping off of his shoulder and making his way to the fridge and skilfully opening it with one foot. Climbing up and grabbing a piece of cheese, he flew back over to the table and set it in front of Harry, nudging his hand. Picking it up by skewering it on his talons, Harry had just started nibbling on the cheese when the doorbell rang, scaring the anxious boy again. _~Harry?...Harry!~_ Harry stopped shaking as Fawkes commanded his attention. _~Don't worry, I'll just cast a glamour on you to make you look normal, ok?~_ As Harry nodded and calmed himself, Fawkes reached into the magic at hic core and thrust it at Harry.

Harry shivered as the foreign magic caressed his skin, covering his wings and making his body seem normal. He nodded at Fawkes who quickly re-glamoured himself as a female snowy owl as Harry opened the door. A small, short man in a black suit and tie was at the door staring disinterestedly at the Muggle Street. Harry gathered himself before asking in his most steady tone. "Hello, who are you?"

The short man raised an eyebrow before asking quickly and in a no-nonsense tone: "Mr Potter?" Seeing Harry's nod, the man continued. "I am here as a representative of Gringotts Bank." Seeing Harry's wide eyes, he grinned, showing off all of his sharp teeth.

A look of realisation came across Harry's face as he smiled and opened the front door wider. "Oh, of course, come in sir." Intrigue over the lack of superiority flashed over Ragnok's glamoured face before he walked inside and shut the door, cancelling the glamour. Now a proper goblin again, he sneered at the home that gave off a sterile, bleak tone, seeing the obviously polished and bleached home.

Following Harry into the kitchen, he briefly scanned the plain interior while Fawkes flew back on to Harry's before seizing Harry's attention and continuing. "While reading your file I came across a number of peculiarities involving unsanctioned withdrawals and have need of your presence at the bank. Are you ready?" while speaking, Ragnok put up his hand in the position of a handshake. Harry, very confused, hesitatingly shook hands with Ragnok before widening his eyes at the feeling of a portkey.

Accidentally flaring out his hidden wings to keep his balance Harry wobbled in place while staring at his new location. He was in a rather spartan office furnished in simple wooden furniture with nothing but a desk, seats, and a glass window showing Diagon Alley. Looking at the goblin, Harry saw that he had wide eyes and shaking knees. Checking himself, he saw with panic that Fawkes' glamour's had disappeared.

Noticing that his guest was panicking in reaction to his own fear, Ragnok composed himself. He certainly hadn't expected the Potter heir to have had a creature inheritance, or a _phoenix_ of all things on his shoulder, but by the looks of it, Mr Potter hadn't expected the inheritance either, and was rather stressed by it. "*cough*Well Mr Potter, I am sorry to have destroyed your glamour, but this room is warded against things such as disguises."

Noticing that he had his client's attention, and that he was slowly calming down, he pressed further. "Mr Potter, I am Ragnok, Bank Manager of Gringotts. I brought you here today because I caught your manager stealing from you."

Harry's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I was checking the client files and noticed that you were paying an awful lot of money to many people. Furthermore, I also noticed that you haven't been getting your annual reports, which I should have been notified about. Finally, you yourself only came to the bank once a year, but Albus Dumbledore came in frequently with signed notes of consent on your behalf." Ragnok looked up from his papers to see the dragonlike-boy clenching his teeth and shaking with rage. He frowned "I'm guessing from your reaction, this was not authorised." Harry slowly shook his head, and Ragnok sighed. "Because I believe that you don't even know how much you had, I'll just give you a copy of the report." Ragnok handed Harry a piece of parchment with his details on it, and he sighed as the Potter heir fainted from disbelief. Turning to the phoenix, who had been trying to comfort the boy, he said. "There are some rooms you can rest in three halls left out the door, then another four to the right. The phoenix nodded and flashed away in a blaze of fire, and Ragnok sighed again, before picking up the parchment.

 **Vault 687 – Potter Student Trust Vault**

 **Current Amount – 359,890G -2,798S -500K**

 **Withdrawals**

 _\- Molly Weasley nee Prewit – 28,869G -7,653S Over 12 years_

 _\- Ronald Weasley – 8,798G Over 6 years_

 _\- Ginervra Weasley – 6,289G Over 5 years_

 _\- Hermione Granger – 2,736G -6,454S -37,475K Over 6 years_

 **Vaults 437 + 32 – Potter Family Vaults**

 **Current Amount – 3 Books – 6 Artefacts – 567G -4,000S**

 **Withdrawals**

 _\- Albus Brian Percival Wolfric Dumbledore Family Heirlooms – Invisibility Cloak, Family Trunk, Family Grimoire – 2,568 Rare Books – 88 Rare Artefacts 6,743,547G Over 16 years_

 _\- Horace Slughorn – 2 Diaries Over 1 Day_

 _\- Order of the Phoenix – 683,755,966G Over 15 years_

 _\- Hermione Granger -55 Rare Books Over 3 years_

 **Other Owned Vaults (Unknown)**

'TLOOKATME!

 **Heh, finally got around to working on this again. Remember, flames are used to cook pancakes, which I will then feed to a chimpanzee. Because flamers don't get any.**


	2. In which Harry gets something pointy

**Summary: Fairies were renowned for being beautiful little creatures with very little intellect and a nasty habit of being utter little bastards. However, no-one told them that even the actions of pests could bring about changes that would throw a spanner in the gears of life. Little Harry Potter finds this out the hard way. Slash, HP/OMC/OMC Creature!Harry Different!School**

 **Disclaimer: Look, I'm not JKR, so obviously I don't own rights to owning it and making money off it, but I can use it in my stories. Excuse me, I have to go feed my chocobo.**

"The cake" Talking

 _'…Hello?' Thoughts_

 _~Grape soda~ Mind Speech_

 **~Slytherin! ~ Parseltounge**

 **"Kaboom" Spells**

Ragnok glared at the paperwork that was piled up on his private desk. That idiot Poggle had made a horrible mess with his scheming, and the paperwork for retrieving the stolen goods and money, most of which had probably already been used for bribes or obscene luxuries, would undoubtedly cause such a headache that it simply wasn't worth it. Let alone the mysterious other vaults on the magical parchment that marked withdrawals from Mr Potter's vaults. The boy obviously had an unknown inheritance, and they would have to use a blood charm to update the parchment. Ragnok hoped it was one of the dead vaults rather than one belonging to a living person, as that would certainly complicate things.

Checking the time, he started as he realized that it was almost noon, and Mr Potter would probably be waking up soon. Summoning two of his underlings, he sent one to bring his guest to his meeting room, and left, the other dismayed at the obvious silent order to go through and file the massive amount of paperwork that was threatening to make the desk collapse. Making his way to his meeting room, he chuckled darkly to himself as he realised he had neglected to mention his guests' appearance.

THISLINETHREATENSTOSUETHEREADERSFORLOOKINGATITINAPPROPRIATELY

Harry yawned as he laid back in the bed, thinking about lots of little things that didn't make much sense. He had woken up sore, with Fawkes' crooning calming him and allowing Fawkes to explain that the stressful happenings of the previous day had indeed been real, and yes, his so called friends had betrayed him, yes, the Dursleys were indeed little more than piles of ash, and yes, he was a freaking _DRAGON_ now.

The phoenix had continued to sooth him for a whole hour before Harry decided that lying on his bed would do no good, spending a surprisingly short amount of time getting fully adjusted to his new body, which was, irritatingly, still a very short 4"10 due to his stunted growth from living in a cupboard with next to no food for the majority of his childhood. Quickly growing bored, he had drilled Fawkes for information about his new features.

Even the long-lived phoenix had no idea as to what he was other than it being a very ancient creature inheritance that had disappeared into obscurity. Frustrated and bored, he had been about to go back to bed when Fawkes had suddenly flashed away, re-appearing 5 minutes later with a strange ring topped with an ominous black stone. Putting it away in his pocket, as Fawkes seemingly had no idea that he'd even gone anywhere, the teen decided to lie back on the bed of the barren room and think.

,YOUSTARTWORKING,YOUDON'TGETANYBREAKS,ANDYOUDON'TGETPAID

Griphook grumbled to himself as he navigated the maze that was Gringotts' hidden interior, upset about having to do something as menial as fetch a client. Ever since his promotion from cart-driver to secretary he had believed that his new job was a privilege, but doing chores for Ragnok that he was too lazy to do himself was hardly what he had expected. He arrived at the specified door and knocked sharply, not interested in playing games with whiny customers like the Malfoys, who always expected the goblins to bend over backwards and serve like house elves with their rags and lack of self-confidence and…

Griphook was so absorbed in his tirade about Malfoys and house elves that he failed to notice the scaled face that answered the door until a familiar voice spoke with a cheery ease. "Hey Griphook, fancy seeing you here"

Griphook's head snapped up at the voice of his favourite client, before paling at the green terror before him. "Eek" Was all Griphook could manage before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

Harry sighed and buried his face in his palm, before casting a dry look at the chortling phoenix behind him on the bed. _~That wasn't funny Fawkes, now are you going to help me or what?~_ The firebird gave out a few more few more chuckles before swooping over and engulfing the three of them in a burst of ruby flames.

HOWEVER,THEFOODBILLISPRACTICALYNONEXISTANT

Ragnok grinned as a ball of fire appeared in front of him, the phoenix obviously having to bring them due to something _happening_ to his employee. He was proven correct when his client stepped out of the dying flames with the firebird on his shoulder and a goblin passed out in his arms. "Please excuse my workers Mr Potter, but you do have a… _starling_ visage as of lately."

Harry grinned. "Its fine Mr Ragnok, I've come to terms with my appearance, you just came at a delicate time yesterday."

Ragnok could see that. Gone was the skittish, terrified creature that he had met the day earlier, here was a calm intelligent being that had claws able to tear him to pieces, and knew it too. He refused to admit it out loud, but the confident Harry Potter before him scared him even more than the skittish one did. "Well then, if you feel ready, perhaps we should continue the matter of the theft from your vaults." Harry sobered instantly, he was still having trouble believing that Hermione and Ginny were stealing from him like that.

Ron he could understand, he'd always been jealous of the fame that followed Harry like flies on shit, and he had never stuck around when Harry needed him. Mrs Weasley had been suspicious too, he'd noticed that whenever he was at the Burrow that Fred and George were always pushed to the side and kept away from him, and the nasty temper that had always been directed at her children never touched him, even when he dropped a plate one time she had only smiled and made Percy clean it up. And Percy had been slightly victimised, when all he wanted was to get a job without having the family reputation looming overhead. He went around it the wrong way, but his reasons were sound.

The Headmaster was another matter completely. Countless times he had begged and begged to be taken away from his horrible relatives only to be turned down with promises that living in Privet Drive would keep him safe from Voldemort, but that had never kept him safe from the abuse that came with living under the rule of Vernon Dursley. The numerous beatings and constant starvation almost made him wish he could face Voldemort again instead of suffering there. The loss of Hedwig had almost broken him, and the many disturbances that had happened at Hogwarts since he had been sorted were too numerous to be a conscience.

With the magical abilities Dumbledore possessed, how could he have missed an evil spirit hiding on the back of the purple-turbaned bastard's head? And the troll, how did that get past the supposed powerful wards that protected the school from intruders? And the stone's protections! Why did Dumbledore use puzzles that a first year could solve instead of keeping it behind magic that would capture and detain anyone other than him?

Second year, how did Dumbledore not figure out what the monster was if a smart second year could? And how could he not figure out that Lockhart was a fraud and not hire him? Is was impossible not to realize that he was a show off and a fake, except if you were one of the girls who followed him around with hearts in your eyes, blinding you to the truth. Harry had been extremely lucky for Hermione's help that year, even after she was petrified.

Third year had been the eye opener to Dumbledore's scheming, and had been the last nail in the coffin of his devotion to the man. Dumbledore had known that Sirius was innocent from the start and even though he was Chief Warlock of the _fucking Wizengamot!_ He was head of what counted as Britain's democracy! Sirius didn't even get a trial and Dumbledore just let that pass. And the dementors, they had been on the pitch for a full five minutes before Dumbledore had gotten off his arse and gotten rid of them, coincidentally just after Harry was attacked.

Fourth year was a disaster. There was no other way to put it. Mourning the loss of Hedwig, his most loyal friend of all, and perhaps maybe his only true friend other than the twins, he had gone through the first part of term on auto-pilot, only coming out of it when he had to help Fred and George after their potion failed. They had truly been upset about not being able to enter, that had been their only chance to secure enough money for their prank shop dream, and being the geniuses that they were, they would have been able to win just fine, but it had to be him, didn't it? And Crouch! How did Dumbledore not notice that his 'old friend' had been replaced with a psychotic creep? And why did they claim that he couldn't quit the tournament when he found a rule later that stated that they could forfeit as they wished?

Fifth was harsh, with the pink toad actively trying to make his life miserable, he had tried to take Fawkes' advice and stay silent, unfortunately silencing himself too late. The worst part was that the teachers couldn't do anything without risking their jobs, and Dumbledore just sat down and let them torture his students. The twins had come to him often needing a remedy for their violently bleeding hands. He had started up a club for learning Defence against the Dark Arts on Hermione's request, and had in doing so found out that Hogwarts had been neglecting a large part of their learning. In the Room of Requirement he had found countless tomes describing useful but prohibited magic that was forbidden for being too powerful. He had also found that dark magic wasn't as corruptive or evil as he had learned. The light spells that he had learned were just as easy to use for evil as dark spells, and he had decided that it was intent that guided magic.

He was brought back to the present by the moaning of Griphook, who had finally woken up from his fainting spell and was slowly sitting up from the seat next to Harry.

 _This line chooses to express proper grammar, as well as not shouting everything in annoying capitals._

Griphook moaned as he clutched his head, he'd had the strangest dream that Harry Potter had turned into a giant green dragon and chased him down a corridor breathing fire. Feeling chuckles running through the body he was leaning against, he cracked his eyes open, immediately realizing that at least part of that dream had been real. Struggling to regain composure after his embarrassing fainting stunt, he sat up sharply and dryly remarked "Well, Mr Potter, you've changed quite a bit since our last meeting."

Ragnok raised an eyebrow, this was not how his fellow goblins normally treated wizards, and he must have done something special to have gotten a goblin's respect. He was proven correct when the teen offhandedly responded with a casual "Hey Griphook, nice to see that you aren't completely emotionless. Next time though, try fainting after you take us were we need to go"

Seeing that they were about to start bantering, which was unusual in and of itself, Ragnok interrupted with a stern look worthy of McGonagall. "If you are **ready** , Mr Potter, we need to get back to the matter at hand."

Both Harry and Griphook looked at the Director of the Bank with the utmost seriousness, with Griphook visibly confused and angered. "Now, Mr Potter, since one of my employees is already working on authorising the retrieval of the stolen goods from your known vaults, I believe that we should determine which vaults you have inherited access to with your inheritance, and other vaults that you have access to but have not been recorded on your file. The best way to do this would be an inheritance test"

"What on earth is that?" Griphook frowned at the teen that was one of the basic things me should have been told about before coming to Gringotts. If Mr Potter was ignorant in that respect, who knows what he might not know.

He piped up, determined to make sure his favourite client knew one of the basic pieces of knowledge he could need. "An Inheritance test is a magical ritual requiring one's blood. It searches your bloodlines for old and forgotten houses that own vaults here, or titles of nobility and other priceless artefacts. It is commonly used to determine if muggleborns are descendants of squibs that were cast out of their houses for lack of magic, but can and should be used when new blood is introduced into a bloodline"

"A text-book description, but yes, that's right Griphook."

Griphook blushed at the admonishing tone of Ragnok's voice and an awkward silence prevailed, interrupted by Harry's confident murmur of "Let's do this"

LINE

Harry sat on the ground, unmoving, in a puddle of his own blood. Three short, robed figures were using it to make markings in circles surrounding him. It had taken awhile to get the blood, his scales protecting him from the daggers they used to get the blood. They had eventually resorted to cutting his tongue, the only unscaled part of him. The runes started to light up one by one, powered by the magic the goblin rune-masters were sending them. The piece of parchment Ragnok was holding off to the side leapt into the air and started writing on itself, rather like the Marauder's Map.

Growing longer and longer, it grew to a full five feet before it stopped, shocking the goblins into a silence. There weren't possibly that many vaults under the client's control. Ending the ritual, Ragnok grabbed the parchment with shaky hands before breathing a sigh of relief. There was more than just vaults on the parchment, it had various details about the client that had nothing to do with vaults.

Showing the Rune Masters, they too felt relieved that there wasn't a vault influx, although they did start glaring at the youngest of the group who lowered his head in embarrassment. "I may have accidently switched the vault focusing rune with the information rune, so that's why it will have personal information instead of focusing on only vaults." He cringed as an elder slapped him over the head, but was saved from a verbal berating by the interruption of a flash of fire engulfing Harry.

The fire dimmed to reveal Fawkes clutching onto Harry's torn shirt, trying to cry into Harry's mouth while Harry was struggling against the bird's mothering while attempting to keep from skewering his partner on his claws. After a half dozen tears from both of them and a fair amount of lost feathers, Fawkes was finally calmed down and was perched on his shoulder, looking regal as always, but quite ruffled despite that. Harry coughed out the last phoenix feather before walking over to Ragnok and calmly taking the parchment. He read out the information that the goblins had simply glanced over, not noticing the paling of the goblins in the room, the humming of his companion and hiding his own befuddlement and anger.

 **Harmonia Xerxes Potter-Evans (alias – Harry Potter)**

 **Age:** _16_

 **Gender:** _Male_

 **Mother:** _Lady Lillian Rose Potter née Evans (Deceased)_

 **Father:** _Lord James Gregory Potter (Deceased)_

 **Species:** _Dragon Demon_

 **Guardians:** _Petunia Violet Dursley née Evans (Deceased)_

 _Lord Sirius Octavius Lupin née Black_

 **Natural Abilities:**

 **Wizard Magic:** _Active, 90% recently unblocked, Apprentice level training_

 **Dragon Magic:** _Active, Unblocked, Untrained_

 **Demon Magic:** _Active, Unblocked, Untrained_

 **Summoning Ability:** _Passive, Unblocked, Untrained_

 **Necromancy Ability:** _Passive, Unblocked, Untrained, Boosted by unknown artefact/s_

 **Snake Speech:** _Active, 75% recently unblocked, Untrained_

 **Affinity for Wandless Magic:** _Passive, Unblocked_

 **Affinity for Shadow Magic:** _Passive, Unblocked_

 **Affinity for Esper Summoning:** _Passive, Unblocked_

 **Metamorphmagus:** _Inactive, Subconsciously Blocked, Removed Spell Block, Untrained_

 **Luck:** _Unknown variable_

 **Vaults:**

 _Potter Student Trust Vault (Sole owner)_

 _Potter Family Vault (Sole owner)_

 _Lily Evans Personal Vault (Sole owner)_

 _Weasley Wizard Wheezes Business Revenue Vault (Shared with Fred and George Weasley)_

 _Peverell Family Vault (Sole owner)_

 _Slytherin Family Vault (Sole owner by conquest)_

 _Gryffindor Family Vault (Sole owner)_

 _Ravenclaw Family Vault (Main owner, Heir apparent Luna Lovegood)_

 _Royal Vault (6_ _th_ _in line for Heir position)_

 _Vault 1 (Sole Owner due to absence of demon presence in England)_

 _Black Family Vault (Heir apparent, Current head Sirius Lupin)_

 _Hufflepuff Family Vault (Sole owner by Succession)_

 _Hogwarts funding vault (Shared with current Headmaster)_

 **Titles:**

 _Lord of the Moste Dusty and Mothballed House of Peverell_

 _(Formerly the Moste Magik and Estranged House of Peverell)_

 _Lord of the Moste Ancient and Honourable House of Gryffindor_

 _Lord of the Moste Ancient and Wise House of Ravenclaw_

 _Lord of the Moste Ancient and Devious House of Slytherin_

 _Lord of the Moste Ancient and Kind House of Hufflepuff_

 _Lord Hogwarts_

 _Heir to the Moste Deranged and Delusional House of Black_

 _(Formerly the Moste Ancient and Noble House of Black)_

 _Lord of the Moste Noble House of Potter_

 _Possible Heir to the Throne of England_

 _Of the Pit_

 **Magical Restraints:**

 _Power Limiting Potion, Administered by Horace Slughorn_

 _Inheritance Blocking Potion, Administered by Horace Slughorn_

 _Loyalty Potions (Aimed at Albus Dumbledore), Administered by Horace Slughorn_

 _Intelligence Dampening Potion, Administered by Horace Slughorn_

 _Power Leech Spell (Aimed at Albus Dumbledore), Cast by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Anger Spell (Aimed at Slytherin), Cast by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Mistrust Spell (Aimed at Severus Snape)_

 _All Destroyed_

 _Mind-Wipes Cast by Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger and Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 **Injuries:**

Harry stood there, fisting the parchment until it threatened to rip. Along with all the beatings he had ever received from his Uncle and cousin, there were many accounts of Ron beating him up that he had no re-collection of. There was an _attempted rape_ by Mundungus Fletcher, who he really wanted to throw through a window at the moment. The thing that made him want to throw up the most, however, was the entry that stated that someone had tried to **transplant** his **organs** into that fat lug of lard that they had called his uncle.

Dumbledore had probably come to save him, and might have given Vernon a magical fix-all to top it off, but the fact remained that all of these things had happened to him and they hadn't let him remember. They had just stolen his memories and thrown him back into the cupboard, good as new and ready to be hurt again.

Taking a second glance, he raised an eyebrow at the strange title the Peverell house had. One of the lords of that house seemed to have had an odd sense of humour. And it seemed that Sirius had changed the name of the house to something more fit-Did that say Lupin née Black? Those two got married? When?

Slowly taking the parchment from Harry's hand, and motioning for the mages to leave, Ragnok started planning. His client was richer than he had ever hoped, and he would certainly never go back to Hogwarts with such betrayal. Not to mention the magical abilities that his inheritance had unlocked, which would require specific training in order to master. Perhaps…yes, that place would be perfect. A worker had already mentioned that a student of Hogwarts was being transferred there soon, and It was one of the few places where his client would be accepted in his current form, although If he could unblock that Metamorphmagus ability, then that wouldn't be a problem.

"Mister Potter" Harry looked up from the spot on the floor that he had been glaring into submission to direct his Killing Intent at the goblin, who was outwardly unaffected, but mentally struggling to keep from screaming and running away from the murderous creature that was in the room with him.

"May I propose leaving Hogwarts for a different Institute of Learning?"

Harry reigned in his anger at that. The chance of getting away from Dumbledore meant too much to him to allow to slip away because of a temper tantrum. "The Institute I am referring to is something of a haven to beings such as yourself. They cater to many different species of magical creature and teach many of the abilities that you yourself have obtained. It is a very harsh school, with a high death toll due to students fighting and killing each other, even though killing is prohibited. However, I believe that you will be perfectly suited to their tendencies, judging from your…peculiar circumstances"

Harry nodded with a gleam in his eye, and Fawkes sighed through the bond _~It seems that I will never be able to keep you away from danger for too long Harry. Very well, but I will not allow you to fall victim to enemies. You will study and train to ensure that you can protect yourself and your friends, and I_ _ **will**_ _have you flying within a month. ~_

Harry sighed. While he loved the damn bird to death, Fawkes was constantly mothering him and while he silently admitted to himself that he did need it, it got old fast.

Noticing that Ragnok had walked off during Fawkes' rant, Harry was about to mentally nudge for Fawkes to Flash them to the goblin when he felt a curious tickling sensation in his stomach. Grasping it, he felt a sudden rush of power as the dark shadows of the room swooped up to engulf them. Gasping in surprise, Harry was powerless to stop himself as he and Fawkes were propelled into the unknown.

LINELINE

In a distant realm, hidden away in a manor reminiscent of the eighteenth century, two demons were woken from their sleep by a furious surge of power. The smaller demon turned to the larger with an expectant look on his face, and the tall demon sighed before getting out of the shared bed and dressing himself. "What was that?"

The small demon cast a confused look at the larger before rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. "I do believe that the power we felt was the awakening of a new demon's powers, one that may become important to us, if the fact that the power honed in on us is any indication."

The large demon finished putting on his clothes before turning around and beginning to dress the smaller. "Well, go get him."

The large demon stopped dressing his companion for a moment to give him a blank look before continuing. "He will obviously still be adjusting to the change young master, I think that it would be wiser to observe before meeting our new comrade"

The smaller pouted before laying back on the bed while the other fixed his shoes. The tall man sighed at his companion's antics before tying the laces and standing up straight. "Everything will be well master, for as you know, I am one hell of a butler."

LINE(LINELINE)

A tall figure was sitting behind his desk arranging papers when the shockwave of power blew through his office, scattering papers and messing everything up terribly. The figure sighed and adjusted his glasses. So, the boy had discovered his powers. Well, he just hoped that the appearance of the boy wouldn't cause too much more paperwork. It was already covering his desk to the point that he had trouble seeing his door. He paused in his gathering when one of his subordinates came in with a stack of paperwork taller than the desk, placing it on the floor next to a very sharp gardening tool. The tall man behind the desk groaned, and somewhere someplace a grey-haired man cackled. This was going to be horrible.

ENIL

Fawkes squawked as he was thrown headfirst out of the swirling mass of shadows and into Ragnok's surprised lap. That hadn't been anything like his flames, which were created from the power of the light magic that he held within him, that had been pure darkness and power, and it hadn't liked a creature of the light traveling with its master. Fawkes frowned mentally as Harry stepped out of the shadows with a lot more dignity than he had, looking confused but happy with the end result. He had had some concerns, being a creature that stood for light but partnered with someone so inherently dark. Dumbledore had been different, that had been a slave bond and while light, Dumbledore couldn't be anything other than evil.

Perhaps it was time to change then, he hadn't been anything other than light since he was still a young chick making his first dedication to the light. Phoenixes weren't born light, contrary to what the mortal wizards thought. Fawkes himself had been born many millennia ago to a phoenix devoted to the grey and a phoenix attributed with the dark. It had been his choice to channel his inner energies on a light path, but with his current situation, it might be a good idea to embrace some of the darkness, not that he'd ever lose his devotion to the light.

-And now, back to a more politically correct program-

Harry smiled as he stepped out of the shadows that had leapt to serve him leaving the ritual room. They had felt calming, like an eager puppy snuggling against its owner, like Fawkes' fire but different. The fire was like the Dursley's hearth that he had only been allowed near while he was lighting, or the Gryffindor Common room's fireplace. It was warm and soothing, making the ache of work fade away. The shadows were like cool rivers of quiet and peace running over him, bending around him and working with him to do what he wanted. It hadn't liked Fawkes at all though, he had felt the shadow waiting to attack, and only relenting because he had made it clear that the phoenix was with him. It had still thrown him out harshly though.

Noticing Fawkes, he started to question if the phoenix was alright through their mind-link when the strangest thing happened. The bright light feeling that he had always associated with the firebird was ebbing away, fading to be balanced by an equally powerful darkness. Harry and Ragnok started when the golden feathers of Fawkes' brilliant plumage started to moult, swiftly being replaced with a lustrous purple that contrasted with the brilliant crimson feathers that were slowly deepening, changing from the colour of a roaring fire to that of blood. _~Harry?~_ Harry started, Fawkes' voice had deepened, it was still musical and beautiful, but now it held an undertone of sheer power that it hadn't previously.

 _~It's alright Harry, I was just changing affinities. I simply embraced some of the darkness you possess, while balancing it with my old light. I am simply a grey phoenix rather than a Light one now.~_

-Why do you read?-

Ragnok bit his lip to stop himself from shouting at the bird in his lap and the dragon demon that had appeared in his office in confusion; First, the bird had been flung at him by a mass of shadow that was so different from the flames it normally used that it had to be one of the unblocked powers that he was still trying to get his head around, Secondly, the teen had appeared from the portal much more elegantly, just before the phoenix had decided to start moulting all over him, and now his client and the bloody bird were having some sort of mental conversation, seemingly forgetting all about him! Just as we was about to push the bird off his lap, the two broke out of their trance-like state, the phoenix flapping onto the boy's shoulder and the draconic teen facing him with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, we were a little bit pre-occupied and we forgot about you. Anyway, so when can we go to the vaults?" Ragnok sighed and shook his head, occurrences such as this would probably become normal if he kept dealing with the demon, which was probably what was going to happen.

It would be profitable though, as the boy's phoenix had dropped an enormous quantity of the rare feathers, and they would fetch small fortunes each. "Well Mr Potter, would you like to take the long way down, or use the carts?"

Harry's grin would have sent him running in fear had he not been a goblin, as one word echoed around the room. "Carts"

-Is it to escape?-

Sebastian watched the new demon hurtle down the mines in a fast and unsafe mine cart. The boy seemed exited, and the features that he was sporting were very remarkable. Most demons were embodied as normal, mundane animals, such as his own likeness of ravens, or that insufferable Claude Faustus, the spider demon. To think that this teen was a magical creature, and a dragon! Not even his young master could boast such power, although, with his annoying habit of making him do all the work, he never had to dirty his hands anyway.

He watched as the boy stopped at one of the wizarding family vaults, before taking the journey back up to one of the business vaults, emptying a moderate amount of galleons in it. That reminded him, the young master had also wanted him to check on the Funtom Company's vault, the legacy of Tanaka, and Finny after him. Reminding himself to do that later, he flapped his wings and flew off to catch up with the speeding cart. He loved the freedom of his beast form, it was much more elegant than his disgusting half-form, the new boy was much luckier than him in that regard.

Oh, what was this? Sebastian watched as the boy's cart went further than normal into the mine, going in the unmistakable direction of the demon vault. It was a place where many demonic relics were kept safe, including a variety of demon swords that had not found their sheathes, and were therefore useless. The seven swords that had were legendary, and he still regretted leaving that particular relic lodged in Faustus' corpse, that would have been quite the acquisition. He frowned as the goblin driving the cart came to a stop, he would have to sneak in to watch over the boy, which wasn't hard, but it would be irritating if he was locked in.

Sebastian Michaelis swooped into the vault as it opened, the boy having to leave his very interesting grey phoenix behind, as only demons were allowed to enter. It would have been a bother if he had brought it any further, as he would have had to stay much farther away to stay out of its senses. He watched as the boy weaved his way through the piles of treasures that various demons had stored there for safekeeping over the years, but frowned as he watched the path the new demon took. He seemed to be in a trance, which would only mean… Sebastian's eyes widened, the boy was a sheath? There were so few remaining, only six after Hana had killed herself with her own blade, it was such a fortuitous event that he had stumbled upon a brand new demon sword sheath only days after his awakening.

Sebastian waited and watched as the boy walked deeper and deeper into the vault, he had already passed several swords, which one would the boy be bound to? Focusing on the corner that the boy was winding towards, Sebastian let out an almost inaudible gasp, it was that one? The only weapon in history that had been forged by two of the mighty ancient races, that weapon was the only known demon sword in the universe that had been imbued with both the power to kill demons at will with a scratch, and the ability to unravel a cinematic record. It was barely a sword at all, it was a scythe much like the Undertaker's, but pure black with twin dragons wrapped around where the skeleton was on the Undertaker's scythe, their claws facing the opposite direction to the scythe blade, allowing for it to cut when swung either direction.

His eyes widened as the boy reached it, and grabbed the weapon that was at least three feet taller than he was from its pedestal with a sound resonating like that of the purest bell. The unconscious boy bent his arm around to touch the scythe to his tail as the scythe seemed to _ripple_ into the boy's tail, the long muscle seemingly melting around it as the scythe sunk in without piercing the flesh, disappearing without a trace. Deciding that the time was right to reveal himself, the raven demon twisted in mid-air, becoming a handsome man in a black tailcoat and uniform fit for a great butler. Walking up to the boy, who was seemingly blinking away the trance he had been in, he offered a deep bow from the waist and greeted the boy.

"Greetings, I am Sebastian Michaelis, personal butler of the Earl Phantomhive and a fellow demon. I have come to greet you on the behalf of my master and to invite you to meet with him about certain affairs regarding your new form and your abilities that you have yet to be trained in. He also wishes to speak with you regarding your possible future involvement with him." Sebastian managed to get all of that out before actually looking at the boy from a standing point of view and being forced to supress his laughter. The boy was _shorter than the young master!_ The boy in front of him was about four inches shorter than the Earl, and was only a bit less than a foot taller than the goblins themselves! He was _tiny,_ and he was very sure that his master would be very enjoyed at meeting someone smaller than himself.

Meanwhile, Harry was standing there trying to figure out what was going on. He had been pulled down into the demon vault by an odd tug on his gut, and when he had finally worked his way through the maze of stuff trying to find what he was looking for, he had just woken up from putting a bloody _scythe_ in his _tail,_ when this guy appears out of the blue talking about some Earl guy. Harry only had only one thing to say about the whole thing. "What?"

 **Here we go, I'm back up to where I left off last time, and I sorted out some plot that I got terribly wrong last time. *oops* I have half of a new chapter done, I'll post it as soon as I can.**


End file.
